User blog:ATK1734/The Intrepid Tales of Brazen Storm - Volume 2: The Rings of Oblivion, Chapter 4
As morning came, Hawk found himself awoken by Kanopus, still disguised as a crow, pecking at his head. The polymorphed creature revealed to his master of a stranger outside the Mansion. Curious, Hawk goes to investigate and meets the Elven Monk: Spindeep, who is trapped in a tree, petrified of the height. Hawk rescues the elderly monk and brings him back to the Mansion (though not before attempting a little fun with him by blindfolding and leading him there, with him and Kanopus giving conflicting directions). Welcomed into their home, Spindeep proves himself a courteous house guest, though the party receives him rather cautiously. While perusing Fenrir’s library, to attempt to learn Draconic, Spindeep grows suspicious of Kanopus, correctly assuming the creature to be something much more than his crow form let on; however, Hawk sent the dragon away before his secret could be revealed. To break the ice (aside from Hawk, Fenrir, and Spindeep bantering on their knowledge of pranks), the party decides to engage in a race, betting a small amount of money on the outcome. As they ready for their competition, Hawk and Dilista realize that the empty field they had set up camp in now suddenly bears a full tree. As the Tabaxi inquires from their Elven companion about his sudden appearance with this tree, they party finds themselves engaged in a new competition as the tree suddenly attacks. After Fenrir is able to split the tree does their enemy reveal its true form: that of a gargantuan, earthen turtle called: a Zaratan. The party engages the creature in tandem with Spindeep, the trio of the Monk, the Werewolf, and the Tabaxi proving a most effective combination. Fenrir used his boots to Dimension Door himself and Hawk on top of the creature, whilst the Rogue/Cleric blasted the monster with necrotic magic; as the Zaratan recoiled from Hawk’s magic, Spindeep blasted the creature with a bone-shattering punch, delivering the killing blow. Though a little perturbed by the sudden attack, the party took solace in one fact: that Spindeep had earned their trust and they went to celebrate with an early morning drink. After a few mugs of mead, Hawk, Fenrir, and Spindeep began their race; the monk being quickly out paced by the Tabaxi and Werewolf. However, as their race came to an end, Kanopus (now in his full dragon form) returns with news that he was attacked in his bear form by Drow slavers. With the possibility of finding his daughter at the forefront of his mind, Fenrir demands that he take them to their location. Kanopus took Brazen Storm to a clearing in the mountains where they find the Drow and their slaves dead from Kanopus’ dragon acid and points them towards a cave. After a moment to plan, the party descends into the darkness. After many hours of wandering, our intrepid adventurers discover a false wall in the cave; Hawk crosses it first (followed by Spindeep) to investigate and the two discover a large chamber, filled with strange crystals and dead Drow. The two taking more time to investigate (Dilista and Fenrir joining the pair latter out of impatience): Spindeep discovers an Elven corpse amongst the Drow, with a pair of enchanted wraps on his fists, which he takes and promptly dons. Hawk, however, realizes that the crystals are legendary and dangerous artifacts called: Crystals of Possibilities, items of powerful and volatile magic. As Hawk and Fenrir attempted to harvest one (using one of Fenrir’s Iron Golem servants to actually handle the crystal), all were horrified to find that the Golem began to shift its shape before transforming into an angry Red Dragon, which promptly attacks them. The group is successfully able to flee and escape the Dragon before continuing on into the depths of the earth. After several more hours, Brazen Storm arrives in the Underdark; a nearby Drow city alight by a luminescent mushroom but divided from them by an enormous chasm. While the party rest to regain their strength, Hawk sends Kanopus on a reconnaissance mission to see what perils await them. Kanopus returns, to report that the entrance to the city is being guarded by two dragons, a Cryst Dragon and an Amethyst Dragon. Opting for stealth, the party decides to attempt to sneak passed the dragons. They began their mad dash towards the city, Fenrir and Spindeep nearly being spotted only to be saved by the Werewolf’s boots of teleportation. Hawk, Dilista, and Kanopus, however, are able to successfully sneak passed the dragons, but realize that they cannot simply leave their companions behind. Fenrir and Spindeep eventually succeed in their endeavor to enter the city unnoticed, but Dilista informs that Hawk and Kanopus decided to go on ahead to gain more intel. Displeased and greatly worried by such a reckless decision, the party can do little more than wait. Under the protection of his Cloak of Invisibility, Hawk finds a precarious situation: their target being the palace in the center of town and their infiltration options being to sneak around back through the barracks (and an army of Were-bat Drow) or through the front, past the gaze of a third sentinel: an enormous Sapphire Dragon. The duo, narrowly avoiding the Sapphire Dragon’s gaze, enter a nearby sewage grate for more cover, but find a secret passage way: one that connects the palace to the party’s hiding spot. Armed with this information, Hawk reunites with the remainder of Brazen Storm who, under the disguise of Drow, infiltrate the palace. However, they spot a passing Drow priestess whose scent catches Fenrir completely off guard: as the priestess shares a scent with Fenrir’s missing daughter – Lupa. Though Hawk protests that they should free the slaves as there is no guarantee the priestess and Lupa are one in the same, Fenrir is able to convince the Tabaxi otherwise and they begin to tail her. After stopping through the Drow armory, arming themselves with dynamite and earrings of communication, the party find themselves faced with a locked door. In an attempt to eavesdrop, the party can discern only a few words of Draconic and the voice of Fenrir’s daughter pleading for her life. Hawk picks the lock and Fenrir rushes to her aid but is nearly captured by another priestess’ magic. The Sapphire Dragon casts a bit of magic on the party, affecting all but Hawk and Kanopus and then attacks with a breath attack. Fenrir, Dilista, Spindeep, and Lupa Dimension Door out but are followed by the Dragon who angrily declares that a deal between him and the Drow is now off. The dragon’s fury is unbound as it begins attacking the city, declaring aloud the targets of Fenrir, Dilista, Spindeep. Hearing this declaration, Dilista is able to dispel the tracking magic before being discovered by the Sapphire Dragon. The dragon attacks again, but Fenrir and Dilista exhaust one more Dimension Door each to escape. The party is now separated. Hawk and Kanopus, who were left behind when their comrades fled, remain unnoticed by all else and elect to search for the remaining slaves. Dilista and Spindeep escaped back to the cottage with an army of Drow and a very angry Dragon searching for them. Fenrir teleported himself and Lupa back into the palace to locate Hawk. The stage is set and Brazen Storm stands at the precipice of their most perilous predicament yet. Amidst the chaos and the terror, a lingering question hounds at their minds: will they escape triumphant, or find oblivion in the Underdark? Category:Blog posts